


Sirius and the Great Big Misunderstanding

by Le_Personne_Inexistant



Category: Witch’s Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Personne_Inexistant/pseuds/Le_Personne_Inexistant
Summary: https://rikuyayoshida.tumblr.com/post/173301903081/what-do-you-mean-this-isnt-canonthat’s all you need to know.





	Sirius and the Great Big Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Some one said i should post this on ao3 and i succumb easily to the power of suggestion ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sirius heaved a sigh of frustration, looking at the clock. 

 

It was the third time he repeated the action.

 

He, Claire, and Noel had been waiting at the dining room table for nearly 30 minutes. The tray of food sat in the middle of the table untouched despite the fact that they were all hungry. No, they could eat yet, they had to  _ fucking wait _ for Ashe and Wilardo.

 

‘Why we’re waiting for those two idiots, I have no idea.’ Sirius thought in annoyance. Although, deep down he knew why. Because  _ Claire _ had insisted that it’s only right to wait for Ashe and Wilardo to arrive before enjoying their meals and Noel took her side. Despite how much he acted in control, in the end, he found it hard to go against his dearest childhood friends. 

 

Still, Ashe and Wilardo were guests in his own house and they had to audacity to make them have to wait? 

 

Claire spoke up. 

 

“Maybe they didn’t hear the first time we called. Maybe we should go out and get them.” She offered.

 

“What?!” Sirius exclaimed. “With those monsters out there? No way!”

 

“Those monsters being out there gives more of a reason to go and look for them! What if something bad happened?” Claire responded, worry creeping onto her expression.

 

“Oh dear...that would be most terrible, indeed,” Noel said. “,Sirius I think Claire is right.” 

 

“I know you don’t like having us as guests here but you have to be worried if something were to happen to them, right?”

 

Sirius was about to say something snappy when Claire dealt the final blow. She looked at him with big puppy eyes.

 

“Argh...Fine...I’ll call them from hall and if they don’t respond we can go.” He gave in. Grumbling to himself, he went out the door, sigil card in hand. He only advanced a few feet, he could hear monsters moving about not much farther away. Fortunately, they weren’t in his line of sight yet, and they weren’t very intelligent creatures anyway. He cleared his throat.

 

“ASHE, WILARDO, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!” He yelled.

 

“WE’RE FUCKING-“ Wilardo shouted back, and Sirius could almost detect annoyance in his voice if it weren’t for the loud bang that followed his words.

 

His words... _ HIS WORDS. _

 

Sirius just processed them and he froze with shock. 

 

‘Did they just say they were-?!”

 

“Sirius! What did they say?!” Noel shouted.

 

“I-er! They, um, I-I didn’t get a clear response!” He responded, definitely not wanting to explain to Noel and Claire what they said they were doing.

 

“EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” He called out again.

 

“SORRY, SIRIUS! WE JUST MADE, UM, A BIT OF A MESS AND WE’RE CLEANING IT UP!!” This time Ashe responded.

 

Sirius paused before the anger bubbled up. His face turned bright red.

 

‘That’s it! I will not allow such indecency in my house!’

 

“I’m going to go get them myself!” 

 

“Are you sure-“ 

 

He didn’t wait to hear the rest of what they had to say. He stormed down the hall, flinging his sigil cards at the damned monsters to keep them at bay. 

 

He stopped at a plain-looking wooden door (With the protective charm on it, of course) and he could hear...noises from within. Some shuffling noises and Wilardo and Ashe’s voices.

 

“Ahh, this is really hard.” Ashe sighed.

 

“It’s your fault for making such a big mess.” Came Wilardo’s voice.

 

“You’re the one who was being so forceful. I told you I could help.” 

 

“Let’s just finish cleaning and-“

 

Sirius felt like his face was on fire. He had enough he threw the door open, head turned away, not quite sure what he would see when he opened the door.

 

“FIRST YOU MAKE US WAIT FOR YOU AT THE DINING TABLE FOR THIRTY MINUTES BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE-WERE  _ COPULATING _ AND NOW YOU’VE MADE A MESS IN MY-“

 

He finally turned his head to face them and to his surprise...there was nothing indecent. Wilardo was holding a case with a wine bottle and some glasses while Ashe was on the floor picking up heavy, hardcover books. Next to him was a box, with a few of the same books within. 

 

‘That must’ve been where that thumping noise came from.’ Sirius realized.

 

“C-copulating?” Ashe stammered in a choked voice, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning a rosy hue.

 

“Did you think we were…fucking?” Wilardo said incredulously.

 

“I-I, uh, you said you were-“ Sirius fumbled his words.

 

“I said we were fucking getting drinks.”

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

Sirius cleared his throat. 

 

“J-just hurry up and come to dinner already.” He turned away from them and walked away with whatever was left of his pride.

 

Ashe and Wilardo looked at each other.

 

“Did he really think we’d do it,” Wilardo sighed. “,without locking the door first?”

  
  


That night, they all had the most awkward dinner ever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
